


The Jacket

by Choni_Lover



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choni_Lover/pseuds/Choni_Lover
Summary: So this was requested by @onlyrose456 on Tumblr; Cheryl is sick and wants Toni, but doesn’t want to bother her because she’s an anxiety, passive agressive stricken, stubborn ball.





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I always do requests I think they're fun to try and bring other people's ideas to life that they ask for (:  
> Tumblr: Tame-the-sage

**Three days earlier:**

_“I’m having a really nice date baby,” Cheryl cooed as she drinks her pink milkshake as were sitting in Pops on a cool Friday night. It’s about mid September we’re in that weird stage where it’s hot by day and freezing by night but so far it’s just been hot I almost regret wearing my Serpents jacket._

_“Me too beautiful i’m glad we finally get some time together you’ve been so busy for the next play and I've been busy running around with the Serpents.” I sigh and rub my face, i’m so tired. I feel Cheryl grab my hands around my face and pull up down gently. I open my eyes and see her smile gently and fake a yawn,_

_“man i’m tired its nice being with you but maybe our next part of the date is going home and taking a nap together.” She smiles and I laugh a bit,_

_“Cheryl it’s almost eleven.” She gets up putting money on the table,_

_“Go to bed together then.” Her face turns red as I smirk,_

_“and sleep Topaz.” She throws a glare my way as I get up with her and grab her hand and bring it up to my lips to kiss the back of her hand,_

_“Sounds perfect.” As we walk outside only then do we notice it’s pouring hard outside, maybe Jughead was right when we’re around each other we’re in our own world. I look over to Cheryl to see fear in her eyes as she’s wearing a red short sleeve tight shirt and a black pencil skirt. I take my hand back from her and shed my jacket and start putting it on her._

_“Baby what are you doing?!” Cheryl starts to freak and fight putting the jacket on but I fight with her._

_“Baby I have a flannel on and a hard skin i’ll be fine.” She grumbles a bit more but I see relief flood her eyes as she zips up the jacket and I help her on my bike and her helmet as we ride home together._

**Present:**

    I walk into school expecting my girlfriend to be waiting for me at the front doors with her stain red lip smile, but weirdly enough she wasn’t there. Usually I’d sleep at her place and we come to school together but sometimes when i’m dealing with Serpent stuff late I crash over with Sweet Pea and I have an eager waiting Cheryl at the doors. I pull out my phone to text her;

**Toni:** everything okay babe?

    I slip my phone back into my pocket as the phone rings, I pout a little upset I didn’t get to see her before class but maybe she’s busy. I go to sit in English as I feel my phone vibrate and I whip it out real fast before the teacher walks in;

**Cheryl:** Yeah i’m fine

    I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion there’s no smile in this text or heart’s or anything, is she mad? Maybe i’m just being paranoid. Before I have more time to think about it the teacher walks in and class starts.

* * *

 

   By the time third period rolled around I feel my pocket vibrate again and I pull it out;

**Cheryl:** Wish you could come cuddle me right now.

Man If I wasn’t confused before, I sure am now as sweet as that is that’s a very odd thing to text someone while we’re both sitting in class. I look up to make sure the teacher isn’t looking at me but instead he’s looking at his power point on the cycle of cell division, yawn.

**Toni:** Trust me baby I wish so too, anything better than cell division (:

    After the final bell I pick up my stuff and go towards the front door but again I see no Cheryl, she must be off to cheer practice or something. I thought about joining cheer for my girlfriend but I decided I like watching her from the bleachers instead. I see my two boys hanging in the parking lot where our bikes are as I walk up to them.

“Yo Tiny! I’m surprised you ain’t got your other half with you.” Sweet Pea speaks as he throws a glare behind me as I see Jughead and Betty walk the other direction. I roll my eyes at his antics. Even though FP retired Sweet Pea isn't still big on Jughead or ponytail, but he's got to get over it some time.  

“Want to come chill with us? We’re thinking of like going to the river or something.” Fangs speaks as he hops on his bike. I really wanted to see Cheryl but obviously she’s to busy so I hop on my bike,

“lead the way.” As I put on my helmet and rev my engine. We head out to the river where a lot of people are swimming and the boys go jump in. I didn’t bring a bathing suit and I don't really know how happy my girlfriend would be if I decided to skinny dip i giggle to myself imagining Cheryl's face if she were to find out if I were to indeed skinny dip. I find a rock to sit on and lean back on to a tree and watch the river for a bit when I hear my phone ding again as I go to pull it out;

**Cheryl:** baby I miss you so much

**Cheryl:** I wish you could kiss me all over and roam your hands wherever you want

    She’s been MIA all day but yet she’s got no problem texting me on how much she misses me, that’s not the Cheryl I know if she wants it she gets it. Before I could go call her to ask her what the hell was wrong my phone starts to ring in my hand. I look to see it’s Veronica calling me,

“Hello?” I ask in confusion.

“Hey Toni sorry to call but is Cheryl with you? She missed practice and when I had called to ask her where she was she just told me to buzz of, but she didn’t sound so good.” It dawned on me that’s why I probably haven’t seen her all day, and the texts.

“Hello?” Veronica reminds me she’s still on the phone, oops.

“Oh uhm yeah sorry no she’s not with me sorry. She must be sick or something and you know Cheryl moody as ever especially when she’s sick.” I hear Veronica snicker,

“only when she’s sick? That girl invented moody.” I hang up on Veronica and look up to see the boys splashing in the water as I shake my head, boys.

I go to stand up from my rock and I yell out,

“I’ll catch you guys later I have to go check up on Cheryl.” As I turn to leave I hear the boys laugh and make whipping sounds in my honor, I roll my eyes at their teasing whatever at least I got a girlfriend.

* * *

 

   Before going to Cheryl’s I head over to Pop’s and enter through the door.

“Why hello back so soon where’s Cheryl?” Pop muses as he leans over the counter. I smile,

“Pop you know you make the best food around,” I wink as he laughs.

“Speaking of food, it's Cheryl I think she’s sick do you have any soup and or tea I could give her?” i asked hopeful because I've never really ordered anything here besides burgers and fries. 

“Why sure I’ll actually whip up my grandmother’s soup she used to make us eat when we had a cold, it makes you wish you still had a cold after you’re through.” He chuckles and walks to the back. I blink in confusion, well that’s weird.

    After about waiting for about half an hour Pop comes through and hands me a bag,

“Don’t let her eat to much at a time now, it could really melt your insides.” Oh so that’s what he meant earlier. I thank him for letting me have it on the house as I head over to my girlfriend’s.

* * *

 

    I walk into the house without bothering to knock as I head up the stairs and wouldn’t you know I see Cheryl’s head under the covers as I hear her cough her lungs out and her hair bop up and down.

“You know most people would tell other people they’re sick, especially their girlfriends.” I muse walking over to her bed as I see her startle under the covers and have another coughing fit. I hear her mumble something under the covers and I lean closer,

“what was that?” As Cheryl pulls back the covers and glares at me,

“I didn't want to disturb you.” I look up to see Cheryl’s face free of make up followed by sweat and a red nose and eyes to match my eyes soften a bit but i'm still a bit annoyed and confused.

“I asked you earlier if you were okay and you said fine.” I cross my arms, "Then i hear from Veronica that my girlfriend doesn't feel well instead of my girlfriend herself, should i be jealous?" She looks down in shame,

“It was fine but it got worse and i’m tired and-”

“Sick you’re sick you got a cold.” I interrupt her. As she nods her head.

“I wore the jacket in the rain and I still l get sick.” She pouts and I see tears in her eyes. I soften up and uncross my arms and pull her into me rubbing her back,

“I’m sorry baby snakes got hard skins what can I tell you?” I joke and giggle a bit when I feel her hit me softly since she’s got no strength.

“Stop making fun on me i’m sick.” She sticks out her bottom lip I so badly want to take into my mouth but she’s sick and that’s gross.

"Oh sure now you want to play the sick card." I joke and go to stand up and kiss the top of her head instead.

“Where you going?” She stretches out her arms wanting me in them but I shake my head,

“to go warm up the soup Pop made for you for your sick self.”

* * *

 

    Later in the evening we’re laying in bed down to our bra and underwear cuddling listening to ocean sounds to help Cheryl be calm and try to sleep.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you and that i’m acting needy.” She sighs into my chest as I rub her back up and down. I kiss the top of her head,

“I know you think you bug me and you’re too clingy but I am more than happy to come take care of my sick baby.” I softly muse.

“But you were supposed to hang with the guys tonight.” She mumbles into my chest.

“I’d much rather be in your arms.” A few minutes later I feel my chest wet and I look down to see Cheryl silently crying before I could ask what was it she speaks,

“I can’t breathe through my nose and my head is pounding and i’m so tired and sore.” She starts to sob a bit as I hold her and sit up with her in my arms,

“I have an idea I brought something else for you hold on.” I get up from bed and lay Cheryl back down as she’s crying and holding her arms out for me to come back as I go over to my bag and rummage through to find my Nyquil. Honestly doesn’t really do anything for colds but it knocks you out like needed. I fill up the cap with the gross liquid and walk back over to Cheryl.

“Open your mouth baby and please swallow all of it.” I smirk a bit realizing how dirty that sounded but Cheryl just glares at my smirk and slowly opens her mouth as I pour the liquid in and watch her swallow. I turn to go into the bathroom to start the bath full of hot water just like how Cheryl likes it, and to wash the cap so It doesn’t get all sticky. I go back into the room and put the Nyquil away and walk over to the bed slowly pulling Cheryl up. I roam my hands around her back to unclip her bra and throw it on the ground.

“What are you doing?” Cheryl nervously asks.

     I reach down to slowly drag her underwear off, as well trying to push back all the dirty thoughts in my mind.

“I’m running you a bath baby girl.” I smile up at her and reach down to pick her up. She sighs into my chest as I carry her to the bathroom and lay her in the tub filled with hot water as she shivers a bit from the temperature change. I wipe her tears and snot off her face with a soft washcloth, as I turn off the tub and reach to the side to grab one of her smelly essential oils and make sure I grab the purple one, Lavender.

     I pour some into my hands and rub my hands together and get on my knees behind her head. I go to rub her shoulders I feel her sigh and release the tension from her body as I keep rubbing. After a good five minutes I stick my hands in the water to clean them off and come around to face her and see her eyes closing. I get back down on to my knees and stick my hands in the water and glide the warm water up and down her chest. Then I grab a cup from the side and fill the water to pour it down her hair over and over again. After a good half hour Cheryl is fast asleep in the tub as I pull the plug to drain it. I grab one of her fluffy towels to wrap her up in and carry her back into her room and lay her on the bed. I pull the covers over her and kiss her forehead and go around to cuddle right next to her.

“Goodnight baby girl.”

**Cheryl’s POV** **One Week Later:**

    I walk up to the school doors expecting my girlfriend to be there waiting for me but instead she’s nowhere to be seen, I pout a little as the bell rings as I head to my locker I feel my pocket vibrate;

**Toni:** baby i’m sick ):

    I stifle a laugh as I think to myself, Even hard skins get sick. I turn around and head out the doors, sure a 4.0 GPA is important, but so is my Chérie.


End file.
